


Will you...?

by panna_acida



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Body Paint, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: inspired by something mushroomhobbit said on twitter, i know is short (really short) but i needed to write it down.





	Will you...?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by something mushroomhobbit said on twitter, i know is short (really short) but i needed to write it down.

Tony just stared in the mirror with wide eyes, tracing with reverence the line… the art on his chest.

From the beautiful Red and White Carnation on his shoulder, to all the 12 Roses around them. Before moving his finger in reverence down to the beautiful night sky and the falling star around them. And than In the center of the scar on his chest where the arc reactor used to be, four words stood like magnet for his eyes, in that gold paint… four words…

_“Will You Marry Me?”_

And Tony stared. And stared. He didn’t know how long. But at some point, a little velvety red box appeared in front of his eyes, and bright blue eyes stared at him through the mirror, filled with hope and love.

Waiting for an answer. Waiting for him.

“I…” Tony choked, before taking a deep breath and turning around to face Steve, with a big bright smile playing on his lips. “Yes… I… YES!” screamed, before starting to kiss Steve on the lips, on the cheeks, wherever his lips reached. His future husband… His Future Husband!

“Tony” Steve breathed out going to stop the other, only to obtain a whine as an answer, making him laugh and cup Tony cheeks. “The ring” explained Steve. “I need to put the ring on your finger”. And…

“Oh” Tony breathed out, face red and bright eyes giving his hand to Steve, to seal a promise for the future. A future bright and filled with love.


End file.
